10 years later
by EmmettandSammyW'sgirl
Summary: this is what would happen after breaking dawn to jake and nessie if it was up to me! lots of drama and jake being jake and edward being edward!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my 1st story so be nice!**

**i will get the 2nd chapter when i get 10 comments!!! so comment!**

* * *

NessiePOV

I had known Jacob my whole life. I couldn't think of a time he hadn't been there I loved him like a brother.

Lately our relationship has changed. It went from brotherly love to something more. I've found myself noticing tings about him, like how beautiful he looks when he smiles at me, or how his deep-set black eyes seem to sparkle.

I was returning home from hunting with my mom when I heard Jake and my dad arguing in hushed voices.

I wasn't sure what it was about so I strained my highly developed ears.

"Oh, come on! She's old enough now," Jake was begging.

"She is just a child," my father insisted. They were talking about me I realized just as my father heard what I was thinking.

Oh hello sweetie, I didn't here you come in. did you have fun with your mother?"

"Yes I did" I answered. I pictured the large bear I had brought down.

"Wonderful! Why don't you go show Emmett? Id bet he would be very proud. Do you know where your mother is? Jake and I need to speak with her."

"It depends on what you need to ask her," I said sarcastically.

"It has nothing to do with you…" my father started when Jake interrupted.

" It has everything to do with her!"

"Never mind I'll find her myself" dad said with finality.

"Whatever" I stomped of to go find Emmett

He and Rose were in their room trying to decide where to have their next wedding. I got to be the flower girl!

"Emm, Rose look what I caught!" I exclaimed as I pressed my hands to there cheeks.

"SWEET" Emmett shouted, "It looks cranky"

"Oh it was! I woke it up."

"That's interesting" Rose replied with out much enthusiasm.

"Do you guys know what Jake and dad are hiding from me?" I asked

"No" they replied together.

I wasn't convinced. The entire family was hiding something from me and I was gong to find out what.

* * *

**comment or no 2nd chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Finding Bella was very easy. She was sitting just on the edge of the huge clearing we used for baseball.

So many life-changing things had happened here. First James had begun his hunt for Bella, the family had fought an army of newborns, but most of all the Volturi had come to exterminate our dear Renesmee. It was hard to believe that it had happened only ten short years ago.

To a human Bella would appear to be sleeping. Thought I knew she was just thinking. About what, I wasn't sure.

"Bella dear I need to speak to you"

"Oh you do?" came her reply. I never would get used to her beautiful soprano voice.

"Yes, its about Nessie and Jake."

"What about them?"

"Well "the dog" believes that he should be able to take her on some sort of date"

"I think that would be ok. What does she think?"

"I haven't asked Jake wants it to be a surprise" I stuttered. Was every one against me? I was surprised by her reaction more that anyone else's. Normally she is just as opposed as me. How could she accept this so easily?

"Why don't we take them to NYC? Jake will surly find something fun to do. Any way Alice and Rose want me to help them pick out wedding dresses." She suggested.

"But New York is dangerous! I don't want her to get hurt!!!" I argued.

" Oh, you big baby!" she said jokingly "its Nessie she'll be fine"

"Alright we can go"

Alice's POV

Edward and Bella were going to New York with us!!! This was going to be so much fun!! I wanted to go tell Rose immediately but I saw that Bella wanted it to be a surprise. I held beck my excitement.

I also Jake proposing to Nessie!! It was very blurry so it most likely wasn't going to happen on this trip. Good thing Edward was hunting with Emmett or Jake might have lost his head!

Nessie POV

Mom and dad just made the announcement that we were going to NYC with the rest of the family! It may be just because mom needed to help Alice and Rose, but Jake looked **very** happy. Hmmmmm…

This may have something to do with what the family is hiding from me. I think ill go ask Alice she may tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**sry it took me so long to update i had major writers block rember to update!!!**

**disclamer I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

Jakes POV

Yes! I get to take Nessie to NYC and go on some cool date with her! What am I going do? Crap crap I'm not creative enough for this! I got to ask someone Quil may know what to do or Embry maybe if I get really desperate I'll even ask Sam.

I was out looking for Quil he was probably at the beach that was Clair's favorite spot. "Dude, I need your help," I said

"K! Shoot" he replied

"Well the vamps are finally letting me take Nessie on a Date and I need something to do"

"I don't know take her to a movie"

"That's boring!" then all of a sudden a great idea hit me. "Dude, I got it! I will rent all the stupid vamp and wolf movies I can find and we can sit and watch them!"

"That sounds like fun" Clair chimed in "Maybe me and quill could come with you"

"Clair I don't think your parents are going to let you go to NYC"

"Your going to New York!!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yup the divas need dresses, Rose is getting married again"

"How many times does a girl need to be married"

"I don't know but when you can live forever and have unlimited money why not"

"True"

"Well I got to go if I'm going get Alice on it."

* * *

Alice's POV

I need to pack for every body!! Geese could they not have a better fashion sense so I wouldn't have to do it. I had mine a Jazzes bags almost paced when Nessie came into the room. "Do you need any help"? She asked

"Sure"

"Is Jake going to NYC with us" She asked looking at the floor she was clearly embraced

"Of course why wouldn't he"

"Well I know that daddy doesn't like him very much"

"Edward loves him like a son but he doesn't agree with him sometimes" oh I just wanted to tell her what they were planning but Jake and Bells would be very mad at me!

"Ok well I just wanted to make sure"

* * *

**rember to comment plz i would apprecate it**


	4. Chapter 4 New York New York

**A/N: sorry it to so long i was kiddnapped by pinguins (JK JK writers block)ha ha lol but if u comment it will inspire me to update sooner!!!! ha ha so do it!!!!!**

* * *

Jakes POV

I was grateful for the Cullen's nearly unlimited sum of money, Alive had gone and bought several great vamp/wolf movies like, Van Hellsing, Dracula, Underworld Evolution, The Lost Boys, Blood and Chocolate, and Interview with a Vampire. It was going to be a great night of wonderful movie watching greatness!

"Jake" Nessie yelled getting my attention "we better hurry or they will leave without us"

"Oh right I'm coming" I grabbed my bag and rushed to my car. (and 09 mustang Bella bought me for my 20th birthday) Ness slid in to the passenger seat and off we went.

* * *

Bellas POV

We arrived in New York around 6:30 that night. We had bought a very roomy town house for us all to stay in the duration of out trip. The room Edward and I were going to stay in was golden brown-like the one in the big house back home-a huge four poster bed sat in the middle of the large room. Rose and Emmett's room was blood red with a iron bed. It had a large framed mirror on the wall above the headboard of the bed and Jazz's room was a light tan with a white wooden bed that was simple and elegant. Carlisle and Esme's room was simple white with a mahogany colored wooden bed. Renessme's room was a soft purple with a light colored bed. Jakes room was a light green with a chrome bed.

When we walked into the house Jake and Nessie declared that they were going to go to bed, we all said our good nights and to bed they went. A little while later Alice and Rose wanted to go clubbing and we agreed for lack of better thing to do. It was fun especially in the last place we went because Jasper made two men make out at Emmett's request. And a little while later Emmett nearly knocked out a guy for giving Rosalie a very suggestive look. We got kicked out for that one so we went home to wait for morning when Alice and rose had appointments for there dress designers.

* * *

**Comment!!!!!!!!!!! or i will send the penguins after u!!!!!!**

**Jakes car is in my profile!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Heaven is missing an angel

**AN: sorry its been so long i have been very busy with school and life hope u enjoy the next instalment of 10 years later**

* * *

Jake's POV

"Renesmee Carly Cullen get your tinny little but down here" I yelled

"I'm coming don't have to yell" she said playfully as she waltzed slowly down the stairs. She was wearing a silver dress with sparkles that hit her at the knees. I had bought it (with Edwards money) for her special just for tonight. "What's the hurry and the fancy dress for?"

"Just a little surprise" I said with a wink.

"Come on you know I don't like surprises," she said with the cutest puppy dogface I have ever seen, and that's pretty good seeing as I'm a werewolf. It was hard to resist telling her everything I had planed but some how I managed "Come on enough of this lets go"

Bella's POV

"Dang it" I heard Alice say as I tried on yet another brides maid dress for Rose to look at.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"I was watching the city to make sure noting was going on but then it all went away" she replied with a sigh.

"Its probably just Jake and Nessie. Jake has some sort of crazy plan for them to do tonight that upsets Edward but he wont tell me what it is."

"Oh, ok lets go show Rose these so we can get on to finding her a dress" Alice said cheerfully

Nessie's POV

"Human food…. really" I said as we walked into the restaurant.

"Oh, come on this place has the best stake around. According to the website." Jake replied with my favorite Jacob grin.

"I'll eat it but you better make it up my going hunting with me whenever I want for the next" I paused to think about it for a second. "three years" I finished

"Alright! Ready to try the best stake in New York?" he asked excitedly

"Yea lets just get it over with." I sighed as we checked in at the desk.

Random Girl in Restaurant's POV

"John, John, JOHN!!!!!!" I yelled as I snapped my fingers in his face. "What are you even looking at?" I turned to look behind me where a gorgeous girl in her mid-twenties and a very tall dark skinned boy about the same age were checking in at the counter. "Oh" I sighed in defeat. I was still looking at them when they sat down at the table next to us.

I turned back to hide my stare when the girl leaned over and said "Excuse me do you know what's good here?"

"Ummmmmm…" I stuttered, "I don't know I've never been here before."

"That's ok thanks though"

Nessie's POV

"She was nice," I said to Jake. I noticed that the man across from her was staring at me with an adoring look. "That man is giving me the creeps," I told Jake "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back."

As I was walking back to the table the boy, John, which was sitting across from the girl next to us came up to me and said in a very "seductive" voice "Did you know that heaven is missing an angel and she landed right here in front of me"

"Well that's very nice but-" I was cut of by a furious growing. "Jake!!! Calm down right now!" His whole body was shaking. "You need to leave right now," I yelled to John. Who quickly ran away, he looked like he was going to pee in his pants. I grabbed Jake by the arm and drug him out of the restaurant and into the ally. "Hey, calm down" I said in my most soothing voce. He stopped shaking.

"Sorry, I just about lost it back there. I don't know what came over me just he was hitting on you and…grrrrr…. I should go rip his head off" the shaking started up again

"Hey do we need to go home? I mean home cause this is going happen a lot here it's the way humans are. And you need to forget about it because it means nothing to me cause I have realized the only one in the world I want is you" There I admitted it I love him more than like a brother. And it was there in that dirty smelly New York City ally I had my first kiss.

* * *

**Sorry bout the cliffie i will wright as soon as posible!! Comment it is very important ispires me to write more!**


	6. Chapter 6 Love?

Nessie's POV

Hiding this from my father was nearly imposable, I mean its not like he didn't know. But hey I still don't want my parents in on my love life. Not like it was much of a "love" life but still… anyway Jake and I are in love. I know I know we aren't old enough; our ages are too different blah blah. I just know he is the one I mean he's been there my whole life I mean literally he was there when I was born and he helped save my life when I was very young. How can I not fall in love with him?

We were walking back into the hotel holding hands and laughing. As we rode the elevator I showed him a picture of him kissing me again so he did. It was amazing as was the other kisses of the night and there had been plenty. The elevator doors opened we walked in and I threw my silver clutch on to the chair by the door. "Alrighty what are we doing now?" I asked

"Watching a movie" he replied

"Really a movie? We are in New York City and you want to stay in the hotel room and watch a movie?" I said with a stunned look on my face.

"Oh, come on these are only the most lame yet amazing movies ever made" He replied

"Ok fine" I said with a sigh " but I'm going to change out of this dress though be right back" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked in to my room and quickly changed in to some very comfortable black yoga pants, and a white t-shirt. I walked out in to the living room and Jake was sitting on the couch with a pair of black sweats and a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. "Look we match" I said with a smile. He smiled back. I went and sat next to him he slung his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. I snuggled closer to him. His body temperature matched mine exactly so he wasn't cold like the rest of my family. The movie had something to do with some "monster" hunter going after Dracula but I soon drifted off to sleep in Jakes arms.

Bella's POV

We walked into the hotel room a little after 11 o'clock. Jake and Nessie were snuggled up on the couch. I could feel Edward fuming beside me. A low growling noise came from deep in his chest. "Hey leave them alone we knew this was going happen at some point." I looked deep in his burning golden eyes there was still held some anger in them so I said "Come on let them sleep you can yell at them in the morning." I slowly walked into our room and whispered catch me if you can. Next thing I knew I was swept up in his arms.


End file.
